RWBY One hell of a ride: Origins of the empire
by ravenking64
Summary: (side story to RWBY one hell of a ride by ultimatemetroman) What is the story to this mysterious Empire that has been discovered by the four kingdoms? to understnad, one must look towards its origins.
1. Chapter 0

Rwby, one hell of a ride: The origins of the empire and the birth of a lineage By Ravenking64

This story is one that will serve as an explanation for the new Empirium that will be appearing in the story me and my partner, Ultimatemetroman, are working on "RWBY, One Hell of a Ride". I'll make sure that this story is an in-depth as possible, without leaving plot holes, unless I intend to. So please enjoy, and make sure to read our story and leave your reviews. Also if you would like to contribute to the story, please PM me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: paradise lost**

We do not truly know how we came to be in this world. There is no recorded memory of our creation. Simply that we were. There were three races that found themselves thrust upon existence; the humans, the faunus, and the powerful yet reclusive giants. For a short time, we lived in peace and harmony.

The lands where bathed in golden light, without impurity. There was no strife, as food was plentiful wherever. Villages became great silver cities led by magnificent kings. Death was not a matter of sorrow, instead thought of as a final and eternal slumber. The world could not be closer to a paradise. Then from the dark, _they_ came.

The Primordial lords arose from the darkness, and shattered our paradise. Necros the first of the dead spread a miasma of death and disease across the land, building up an army of undead. Kyubi the trickster seeded deceit and distrust among us, spreading chaos and turning allies against one another, recruiting those who also sought an end to peace. Morgoth the chaos eater spread madness among the animals and people and create horrid almagations to menace us. Thoth the steel father erected tall metal towers that produced a dark fog that blotted the sun, and created an army of metal constructs to do his will. Then finally, the most powerful of the Primordials Opophis God of destruction, using an army born from his very being, crushed all resistence that remained, reducing the once great silver cities to dust, and the kings to ashes.

Those of us who remained among the living became the slaves of the Primordials, fated to serve as their playthings. Kyubi, Morgoth, Thoth, and Opophis each built a dark city to claim as their own, with slaves to do as they pleased with while Necros chose to slumber beneath the earth, caring not for the living. Kyubi forced those under to fight for their lives, trapped within a world of illusion of her own creation, with no clue whether they were truly fighting their own allies or one of Kyubi's doppelgangers. Morgoth forced his city into a state of constant chaos, driving the people mad. Thoth would work our people day and night, building machine after machine, with death as punishment if they were to falter for even one second.

Opophis, however, had a greater design. He allowed our people to live their lives as they did before, but under his constant rule. They were, however, ordered to build an arena. Within the arena, he would force those considered "warriors" to fight another. Those who won these battles continuously were given power and made loyal to him, as he desired to create a guard to protect him. Opophis knew that one day, despite all their might, one day their rule would be challenged by those strong enough to defeat them, and he would be prepared for that fated day….


	3. Primordial profile: Necros

Primordial profile: Necros, the first undead

When he came, he claimed to have brought to us eternal peace and freedom from suffering. What he brought, however, was death. He did not come to rule, but to take. Those foolish enough to challenge him fell at his approach, and now all that remains of them rattles against his bones.

It is written in the ancient manuscripts that When he first rose, he was a nothing but a skeleton covered in nothing but deathly darkness. As warriors fell before him, however, their remains were turned into his armor, clinging onto him as if they still possessed life. From their bones, he formed a sickly blade that struck fear in those who faced him. He towered above us, easily capable for ending us all. Yet when the castles fell, he ceased.

Unlike the other primordials, Necros chose to "rule" over a crypt, known as the Grave of Woes, in which the those who had been slain were entombed. We do not know why he chose to. Perhaps life in general disgusted him, or that he simply desired to be surrounded by death. Whatever reason he had, in the ended he created a race to serve him.

Knowing there would be those who would disturbed he resting place of those entombed, he created the Anubians, beings with an affinity to the dark. Their duty would be to protect the graves of those within the crypt, and to give "peace" to those foolish enough to try.

Yet his coffin remained empty, even though he desired to join in the eternal slumber of those entombed. Necros could not rest, until he had ensured that the balance was set….


	4. primordial profile: Kyubi

Primordial profile: Kyubi, the decietful

Kyubi destroyed us not with power but with misinformation and confusion. She manipulated great leaders and warriors from the shadows, turning them against one another. She played us like pawns until only the weak and guideless remained. She did this simply for her enjoyment, seeing us as nothing more than for toys to play with, until they break. The leaders of the past should have never trusted her.

It is said that Kyubi is a being that is neither faunus nor human appearance. She possessed two ears on top of her silver mane, and possessed 9 tails, each capable of slaying a man on their own. She walked on two legs like we did, but moved about by her will alone. She was capable of taking the shape of others, creating powerful illusions, and creating copies of herself with her tails.

Even after their conquest was complete, Kyubi continued to toy with the people. She would trap her victims in an illusionary world of creation. A world filled with copies of their friends of their family, luring them into safety, and then attacking them. It is from conflict like this that Kyubi gains strength. Yet in time she grew dissatisfied and bored by this routine.

Thus Kyubi created her 9 "daughters" to give her companionship, and from them came their descendants the Kitsune. Of the 9 daughters, 2 would become crucial in events to come. Da Ji the youngest and the most mischievous of the daughters, and Tamamo, the oldest and the wisest, both plotted against their mother. They would not have to wait long, however, for their opportunity to come.


End file.
